


Grrrrr

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora trying to help, Also the baby gets half-kidnapped, By Catra, Fan Kid but mostly about Catra Not Putting Up With Shit, Overprotective Aunts, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Catra claws Glimmer and steals her baby. Another day in paradise.





	Grrrrr

Years from the Horde had not dulled Catra's claws any. If anything, they'd only made them sharper and stronger. At the Horde, all Catra had to fight for was herself- Scorpia and Entrapta were under her protection, yes, but they were both strong on their own. The people of Bright Moon are wishy-washy with power; some can destroy entire cities with a flick of their index finger, while still others might be able to withstand the prick of a sewing needle.

Catra likes Bright Moon. She likes the open fields and the food and the catnips- oh, stars, does she love the catnip- and she can kiss Adora and sleep in the same bed and they did that all the time in the Fright Zone but it had to be secret, if Shadow Weaver had found out they did any of that Catra probably wouldn't be alive, and she isn't quite able to thank them for it but she hopes fighting to the death for them will be enough.

But then the baby comes along, and then she happens to overhear a stressed Glimmer yelling at her to stop crying, and Catra can't really be held responsible for her actions. Her extra-sharp claws glided through the woman's cheek like butter; wrapping Michelle in a protective arm, tail bristling, and then she was crawling through the vents. There's a papoose in her teeth and more than a few regrets in her brain.

Catra goes to Adora. Because of course she does.

Adora still smells like smoke and rust from years of Horde living- but there's something earthy mixed in there, something older and sturdier than the man-made structures of the Fright Zone. It goes along well with the numerous scars she's obtained, a good chunk of which she's gotten from Catra.

That presumed maturity lasts as long as it takes for her to roll into her bedroom, eyes wide, a baby that's not even hers carefully kept off the ground and away from anything that may hurt her.

"Adora I need to leave," she said. "Right now. Immediately."

She stared at her, dumbfounded. "Catra-"

"I stole a baby. A baby, Adora! I clawed Glimmer and-"

"You did _what_?"

"She was yelling!" she yells, because Catra isn't always the best at recognizing hypocrisy. "It's our _job_ to take care of the baby and yelling always leads to fighting and I won't let her go through what we did and-"

Adora approaches, hands out. Catra hisses, half-afraid she'll take Michelle from her, but she just touches her elbows. "It's okay, Catra. No one's going to hurt the baby."

"But..." Catra broke off. She suddenly realized she was trembling. "But what if..."

"Deep breaths. Let's sit and take some deep breaths." Adora was leading her now, recognizing the lost look in her eyes. "Then we'll return Michelle and apologize to Glimmer. That sound okay?"

Catra lets out a low rumble.

"Alright, deep breaths. We'll work from there."

Michelle, bless her soul, reaches up to tug on Catra's ears, and that moves her enough to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for my buddy! I hope it was decent enough- I know it's not quite as good as my other stuff.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
